RPlog:Meeting with Petra and Davyd
Gold Beaches -- Coronet City: Corellia The peaceful rhytmic cadence of the deep blue waves offers a peaceful calm to the owners of the homes that stretch along the sandy gold beaches, which stretch northwest to southeast on this western edge of the city. It is a fine sand, glittering underfoot in sunlight or moonlight. South of the residential area is a public beach area, where residents of the city, as well as visitors and tourists, can relax. The occasional CorSec officer patrols here, for the safety of the public. Davyd There is something appealing about this twenty-ish male. Whether or not it is his rugged outdoorsy build or the classic Nordic looks, Davyd draws attention. His pale blond hair is cropped short, a bit on the spiky side and it only seems to enhance his pale blue eyes. More often than not, there is a mischievous sparkle in those eyes and appealing cocky grin. There is a small scar, barely 1 cm long, where the skin is slightly paler, running down the center of his forehead. Dark tan cargo pants, apparently made of a very thick and durable cloth and containing a number of pockets, tuck into a pair of black calf-high boots. Secured at the waist with a black leather belt, they hang somewhat loosely, looking comfortable. A clean khaki tunic shirt with a high collar and apparently long sleeves, is visible underneath a strange suede jacket. It appears the jacket is an old remnant of a stint in the military...a heavy weight dark brown suede-skinned flight jacket, very soft looking after years of use. Faded sections reveal darker patterns where patches apparently used to reside. The jacket is of an old style, with a front seam that clasps with a series of large gold-metaled buckle-clasps. The jacket is worn open, the buckles clinking slightly. Petra Sculpted chestnut brows arch above proportioned, cold features that have been chiseled into the pale marble of her face. Forest green eyes, that border upon black, seem to stare unblinkingly about her. Their chilly depths manage to convey a unique combination of alertness and disinterest. High cheekbones, and a strong nose balance lips that may be a bit too full. Their rose red depths have a pouty, almost epicurean quality that seems to soften the sterness of her visage. Cropped hair of firey auburn frames the entirety of her face in silky curls. Her svelte 6'2" frame is attired simply, and sternly. An oversized shirt of white silk, and a black leather vest cling gently to her torso. The shirt is tucked into a pair of matching pants. The black leather hugs her hips without restricting movement, and tapers down into a pair of knee-length black boots. Whether sitting, or standing her bearing always seems to be haughty and fierce, as if she disdains all that comes within her realm. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Royal Guard Armor => ST-III Blaster Rifle => MX Heavy Blaster Pistol => 1000 House of Sabacc Casino Chips => Galactic Standard Bank Card Axel(#9768PACF) Axel stands just under two meters in height (Roughly six feet tall). He is an overall odd looking humanoid. His facial features are what is the most discerning about him. His ears are pointed and he has a sharp pointed nose, though not unnatractive. Almost all the features of his face are angular in some way or other, but seem very symetrical to an extent. His burning blue eyes stand out harshly against his pale white skin as they seem to have a slight glow to them. In a dark room, they even put off a slight aura around the man's face. His hair is light blonde and has an almost silver highlight to it, though is cut to shoulder length. His thin mustache and goatee are kept neatly trimmed. Adorning his body is a Combat Environment Suit, most commonly worn by upper echelon CDU pilots. The CES is a neck to toe flexible suit of advanced, closed-weave synthetic materials used as body armor and lightweight vacc suit by much of the CDU military. It is made to be comfortable to wear, even for long periods. The suit has an inner layer of synthsilk to wick away perspiration, and it's permeated with a system of solid-state thermocouples to heat or chill the suit as necessary for comfort. Layers of olumic nanotube mesh are permeated into the weave, providing ballistic and energy protection almost as good as that of a rigid suit, while still allowing the suit to maintain flexibility. A slim, streamlined life support pack fits comfortably into the small of the wearer's back, allowing the suit to be sealed versus hostile atmosphere or even hard vacuum... with the addition of a suitable helmet which is usually hangs from his side or rests in the cockpit of whatever ship he is flying. The suit has ample pockets and attachment points for retaining tools, weapons, and gear. A minicomputer is integrated into the wrist of the suit, functioning as a datapad, and allowing the monitoring of the suit's status and wearer's vital signs. This set of armor has been dyed and painted in a very vibrant green with bright purple tigerstripes. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Thermal Detonator => Gas Grenade => Fragmentation Grenade => Flash Grenade => MWC .48 Enforcer Pistol => IR-5 Blaster Pistol => Vibrorapier => 2 Normal Repair Kits => CES Helmet => 16470 Standard Galactic Credits => Waterpipe => Galactic Standard Bank Card => Combat Environment Suit Irreparable invalid markup ('') in entry. Owner must fix manually. Raw contents below. Gold Beaches -- Coronet City: Corellia The peaceful rhytmic cadence of the deep blue waves offers a peaceful calm to the owners of the homes that stretch along the sandy gold beaches, which stretch northwest to southeast on this western edge of the city. It is a fine sand, glittering underfoot in sunlight or moonlight. South of the residential area is a public beach area, where residents of the city, as well as visitors and tourists, can relax. The occasional CorSec officer patrols here, for the safety of the public. Davyd There is something appealing about this twenty-ish male. Whether or not it is his rugged outdoorsy build or the classic Nordic looks, Davyd draws attention. His pale blond hair is cropped short, a bit on the spiky side and it only seems to enhance his pale blue eyes. More often than not, there is a mischievous sparkle in those eyes and appealing cocky grin. There is a small scar, barely 1 cm long, where the skin is slightly paler, running down the center of his forehead. Dark tan cargo pants, apparently made of a very thick and durable cloth and containing a number of pockets, tuck into a pair of black calf-high boots. Secured at the waist with a black leather belt, they hang somewhat loosely, looking comfortable. A clean khaki tunic shirt with a high collar and apparently long sleeves, is visible underneath a strange suede jacket. It appears the jacket is an old remnant of a stint in the military...a heavy weight dark brown suede-skinned flight jacket, very soft looking after years of use. Faded sections reveal darker patterns where patches apparently used to reside. The jacket is of an old style, with a front seam that clasps with a series of large gold-metaled buckle-clasps. The jacket is worn open, the buckles clinking slightly. Petra Sculpted chestnut brows arch above proportioned, cold features that have been chiseled into the pale marble of her face. Forest green eyes, that border upon black, seem to stare unblinkingly about her. Their chilly depths manage to convey a unique combination of alertness and disinterest. High cheekbones, and a strong nose balance lips that may be a bit too full. Their rose red depths have a pouty, almost epicurean quality that seems to soften the sterness of her visage. Cropped hair of firey auburn frames the entirety of her face in silky curls. Her svelte 6'2" frame is attired simply, and sternly. An oversized shirt of white silk, and a black leather vest cling gently to her torso. The shirt is tucked into a pair of matching pants. The black leather hugs her hips without restricting movement, and tapers down into a pair of knee-length black boots. Whether sitting, or standing her bearing always seems to be haughty and fierce, as if she disdains all that comes within her realm. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Royal Guard Armor => ST-III Blaster Rifle => MX Heavy Blaster Pistol => 1000 House of Sabacc Casino Chips => Galactic Standard Bank Card Axel(#9768PACF) Axel stands just under two meters in height (Roughly six feet tall). He is an overall odd looking humanoid. His facial features are what is the most discerning about him. His ears are pointed and he has a sharp pointed nose, though not unnatractive. Almost all the features of his face are angular in some way or other, but seem very symetrical to an extent. His burning blue eyes stand out harshly against his pale white skin as they seem to have a slight glow to them. In a dark room, they even put off a slight aura around the man's face. His hair is light blonde and has an almost silver highlight to it, though is cut to shoulder length. His thin mustache and goatee are kept neatly trimmed. Adorning his body is a Combat Environment Suit, most commonly worn by upper echelon CDU pilots. The CES is a neck to toe flexible suit of advanced, closed-weave synthetic materials used as body armor and lightweight vacc suit by much of the CDU military. It is made to be comfortable to wear, even for long periods. The suit has an inner layer of synthsilk to wick away perspiration, and it's permeated with a system of solid-state thermocouples to heat or chill the suit as necessary for comfort. Layers of olumic nanotube mesh are permeated into the weave, providing ballistic and energy protection almost as good as that of a rigid suit, while still allowing the suit to maintain flexibility. A slim, streamlined life support pack fits comfortably into the small of the wearer's back, allowing the suit to be sealed versus hostile atmosphere or even hard vacuum... with the addition of a suitable helmet which is usually hangs from his side or rests in the cockpit of whatever ship he is flying. The suit has ample pockets and attachment points for retaining tools, weapons, and gear. A minicomputer is integrated into the wrist of the suit, functioning as a datapad, and allowing the monitoring of the suit's status and wearer's vital signs. This set of armor has been dyed and painted in a very vibrant green with bright purple tigerstripes. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Thermal Detonator => Gas Grenade => Fragmentation Grenade => Flash Grenade => MWC .48 Enforcer Pistol => IR-5 Blaster Pistol => Vibrorapier => 2 Normal Repair Kits => CES Helmet => 16470 Standard Galactic Credits => Waterpipe => Galactic Standard Bank Card => Combat Environment Suit => Headset Comlink The beach was desolate. With the Imperial lockdown, not too many people dared venture out after dark. Under the light of a nearly full moon, a large blanket lays spread out near the surf, and the silhouette of a lone person can be seen off in the distance sitting upon it. As the gentle breeze blows down the beach, it carries the sweet scent of burning Andriss spice. There is a spark, followed by the view of a small flame, which displays that the silhouette is wearring brightly colored clothing or light-grade armor. A moment later, the smell of Andriss grows stronger and the flame has disappeared. Striding down a sand dune, Petra pauses just for a moment to lift her face to the ocean breeze and for this brief speck of time, relax and enjoy a bit of nature. She shakes her head and continues down the dune towards the lone figure waiting for her. The crinkling of her nose indicating the distinct dislike for the smell of spice she scents on the breeze. Her voice is low but it is carried on the wind, "So.... different beach, but still stoned eh Axel? I thought you gave that up..." Davyd walks beside Petra and grins at her expression. He takes a quick glance around, the crackle of his Commset masked by the roar of the waves crashing on the shore. With a slight nod, mostly to himself he eyes the figure ahead. "I gave up the strong stuff, the Andriss, I'm afraid isn't all for pleasure." Ax replies with a grin. He then stands up and dusts the sand off of his legs. At closer look, one would notice that while he attempted to conceal them, Axel was strapping a few grenades to his torso. Not exactly in plain sight, but they are distiguishable bulges. "Besides, needed something to do while I killed time waiting on you to show up. Who's the goon with ya?" He was tempted to make a few snide comments, but decides against it. This was, after all, not a social call. Plopping down in the sand, Petra looks up "Sit.... I'm not going to bite you Ax..." Her lips curve up into a genuine smile, "Its nice to see you again..." glancing over at Davyd she pats the sand beside her, "This is High Colonel Davyd Levvis..." Davyd nods to Ax, not reacting to the 'goon' comment and sits down easly, next to Petra. Ax takes a seat, returning Davyd's nod. "What is it you want, dear?" he asks, giving her a wink in just such a way for it to be completely obvious to Davyd. "It's been a long time since I attacked Selene to profess my love for you, what makes you look me up again after all this time?" With a soft laugh, Petra shakes her head "Ax honey, that was a long time ago... and weren't you supposed to be married? Some bodyguard or another...she had an odd name.." With a grin, the woman says bluntly, "I need your help honey... badly.." With a soft laugh, Petra shakes her head "Ax honey, that was a long time ago... and weren't you supposed to be married? Some bodyguard or another...she had an odd name.." With a grin, the woman says bluntly, "I need your help honey... badly.." Davyd turns his head a bit so he see Petra from the corner of his eye, listening to her request. THere's no reaction to the wink or the other stuff. With a sigh Ax gives a soft nod. "Yeah, she was great, but unfortunately..." he trails off, a single tear rolling down his cheek before he regains his composure. He lights a cigarette. "Cut the crap and niceties, I know it isn't your style. Like I said, I laid off the hard stuff a few years ago. What is it you need from me, General? I don't work for the Empire anymore, I don't work for the Republic, hell I don't work for anyone, only myself." His voice has turned cold, and completely unlike the Axel from a few years ago. "A lot has changed since the last time we've met, I guess." With a faint frown, Petra says softly "I'm sorry to hear that Ax..." she reaches out and squeezes his arm gently. With a sigh she hugs her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her knees and stares out at the waves pounding the shore. She is silent for a long moment and then says, "Yeah, a lot has changed Ax...to some extent, I have changed." She pauses and then continues, "It is Rear Admiral now... I have, as usual, been shifted to where I am needed...and at the moment, it is in the Navy...and while I could use advice about that...well, I have an even greater need..." She turns her head so that her cheek rests on her knees, "I need your help Axel... I am willing to pay the price...but I need some information..." "At least you know that nothing comes free." Axel replies, his voice still cold and apathetic. "What do you want? I can only assume you talked to Damion, or Darth Mallignant or whatever the hell he calls himself these days. Is it Kreldin you want information on?" He sighs and leans back on his elbows, a thermal detonator rolls out of his pocket, but he doesn't seem to care or even notice. The big-bored pistol on his side has been a thought every time he gets in this mood, though not this time. "What do you want and what do I get in return? I already have a feeling that I'm gonna get the shaft in the end of this." Davyd Lets the two talk, just an observer for the moment. He does study his boss carefully. "Name your price...I will see what I can do..." Petra says quietly, "Nope, could care less about Kreldin... you may shoot him outright, string him up... I don't care as long as it ends with a death... what I want is you to find out where Lynae Caiton, and the former Ambassadors are. I want their exact locations, and for someone to keep tabs on them until I am ready to take action." "What former ambassadors, exactly?" Axel asks. He's pretty sure he already knows. He glances over the two of them, then eyes Davyd for a moment, specifically the weapon he has with him. "For starters, I want one of those," Ax says nodding towards the ST-III. "I've got a spot in my armory that would hold that quite nicely." He pauses and turns back to Petra, "Though, you also know I will NOT betray the CDU Government if it boils down to it. I do not want to see a war destroying my home. The Bothan's attacked once and you know what I did to them in retaliation... I do not feel like attacking the Empire at this moment." "Ax... all I want is the traitors... I do not want to war with the CDU right now...I am sure you know which Imperial Ambassadors I am talking about." Petra glances down at the ST-III and says quietly, "those are still being tested you know Ax....very hard to get a hold of... even for me.... but if that is the only thing you want... I will see what I can do." Petra makes a single motion to Davyd with her finger. Davyd glances at Petra then nods, his face unreadable as he unslings the Blaster in question. "It's a start. You want Kiare Quinn and that Imperial Ambassador, right?" Axel gives a sigh, "I'll see what I can do, though I warn that I owe Kiare a favor. She did do a solid for me a while back by erasing all my files within NRI." He takes a drag from the cigarette, "Though there might possibly be a way I can help without royally screwing up my citizenship on Caspar, but it will be tricky.. and costly." He takes the experimental rifle and lays it casually on the blanket beside him. It was a centerpiece, nothing more than a potential black market sale or bargaining chip. "I am not as concerned about Kiare as I am my former Ambassador Dareus..." Petra smiles faintly and says, "I think you will enjoy that rifle Axel, while they are valuable... they are handy to have in a fight...and you will not find them out there...this is, to my knowledge, the only one that has left Imperial hands..." The woman stands up and says, "give me a quote Axel... even if I have to pay it out of my own pocket... I want that traitor back... its personal...and I am trying to go about this as discreetly as possible...." She glances at Davyd, "We need to get back to the ship... this plot went further then you can imagine, and I need to keep a tight reign on things." She pulls a small card out of the breast pocket of her vest and hands it to Axel, "Contact me here...it is one of the medium security direct lines." She gives the spacer a tender smile, "Until I hear from you...take care of yourself... and the crew is under orders to let your ship leave the system unmolested..." Davyd stands as Petra does nodding a grim smile on his face "If the Admiral is not avaible have them contact me Axel and I will relay the message" He turns to his boss nodding "So far everthing is going according to plan Ma'am" The smuggler gives a nod, looking at the ST-III. It was nice, but not near as valuable as the Interdictor Cruiser which was another item that Axel had the only one of outside of Imp hands. "It's alright," he says as he looks up and takes the card. "I'll see what I can do, but that's all I can do. He may already be long gone but I'll check my connections and such to see if I can track down what happened after the arrest." He tucks the card into his vest pocket. "If I get him for the Empire, it's definitely going to cost the Empire big. I made a deal with Palpatine once and he betrayed the deal. I'm gonna make Vadim live up to it if I deliver for the Empire once again." "Axel... I will not betray our deal..." Petra turns and studies the smuggler in the eye, "I have always been completely and utterly honest with you. If you can get me the traintors Lynae Caiton and the Ambassador Dareus... Ambassador Kiare is just icing... then I will work to get you what you ask even if it means draining my own bank account down to the last credit.." she smiles warmly, something rarely seen on the new Admiral's face, "I need to get back to my ship... see you later Ax..." Turning, the woman trudges up the sand dune muttering to her companion, "Admiral? What the abyss?? I can't get over it...utterly rediculous...admiral.." her words die off as she disappears from view.